Scott
Coverage thumb|left|236pxScott arrives to Total Drama: Revenge of the Island with the rest of the new contestants in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. He is introduced after Jo, and is unfazed when Jo threatens him. He is put on Team A, which would later be known as the Toxic Rats. In the first challenge, Scott and his teammates get a saw as a reward. They are able to saw their respective totem pole due to B’s brilliant idea of creating a human totem pole to reach the rope. Scott, however, does not like B as seen in his first confessional. He explains that he has a plan and that they will soon not even see what hit them. Scott then throws a rock against the wall of the confessional, which bounces back and hits him. Later in the challenge, his team goes down the waterfall and makes it to the log cabins first. After realizing the time on their bomb is running out, Scott tells his team to place their totem on the luxury cabin and win the challenge. However, the Mutant Maggots accidentally destroy the luxury cabin with their totem. This makes the Toxic Rats lose the challenge and immunity. At the campfire ceremony, Scott is given the first marshmallow, signifying that he is safe. n Truth or Laser Shark, Scott goes out to look for the McLean-Brand Chris Head. He did not find it, and is instead chased by mutant beavers. When his other team members ask him where he was, he lies and tells them that he was out kissing one of the other female contestants. When they ask him who it was, he tells them a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell. At the first challenge, Scott is seen wanting to quit the challenge after he is almost eaten by Fang, but Lightning makes sure he does not. In the second part of the challenge, he is given the rat. In order to lose, he takes a long time running across the course and begins to pet the rat in order to stall giving it to B, though the Rats actually lost due to someone else. Once his team loses, Scott tells his team that Dakota has to go and tries to persuade them to vote her off. Dawn and Lightning agree, and at the campfire ceremony, Scott is safe and Dakota is eliminated. thumb|225pxIn Ice Ice Baby, Scott continues to sabotage his team at any chance and tries to prevent them from doing anything that would help the Toxic Rats from taking any sort of advantage. He continues to particularly target B as he tries to work out a method using the junk in the pile during the rock-climbing challenge and was creeped out by Dawn's befriending of the two mutant beetles, both of which ultimately lead to the Rats winning the first half. When asked which fort to take due to their initial victory, Scott specifically chose the run-down fort, which gave the team a disadvantage during the Capture the Flag game. Ultimately, Scott brought about the Rats' third straight defeat by throwing a snowball at B's reflecting mirror (which had been steadily melting the Maggots' fort up until that point), causing it to bounce off of the block of ice Sam was trapped in and instantly melt their own fort, causing them to lose. After manipulating the whole team into voting for him, Scott was finally able to get B off the island. In Finders Creepers, Scott tries to figure out a way to continue the team's losing streak during the horror challenge. He attempts to show some concern for victory by manipulating the Maggots into finding the clues for their team. The challenge is made easier with Dawn and Lightning being captured by the "giant spider" early on, leaving him only with Sam and increasing chances of defeat. By the time they reach the cave, both of the remaining Rats are wrapped together by the spider, but are the only ones who remain on the ground with the two remaining Maggots trying to save the team. Ultimately, they appear to lose when Brick frees himself from the web and beats them to the ground, but with Scott bringing Sam with him and Brick on his own, Chris gives the Rats their first victory, making him appear aggravated that his plan to lose has failed. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Scott was dreaming about being chased by a shark when Brick's loud alarm clock wakes up the entire team. After the incident, Scott drops the alarm clock into the confessional's toilet, only for it to send a geyser of water shooting up into his face. In the first challenge, everyone notices that their stuff is missing and Scott blames Brick. In the second challenge, he tries to sabotage his team by shooting a seagull far off from the target, but accidentally hits the bell and detonates the buoy, scoring a point for his team and frustrating him. When Lightning is hit by one of the Maggots' seagulls and Sam takes the wheel, Scott fires the team's last seagull directly into Sam's back, causing the boat to lose control and crash. However, Dawn discovers Scott's act of sabotage and vows to expose him. However, Scott hears her plan in the confessional and decides to frame her for the items vanishing instead of Brick, which was his original plan. He reveals his plan in the confessional only to be blasted with water by Brick's alarm again. In the end, Scott's plan works, everybody blames Dawn, and she is eliminated that night. She frantically tries to tell the other Rats about Scott's devious ways, but Chef stuffs her into her own garbage bag and sends her away in the Hurl of Shame, saving Scott at the last moment. thumb|left|196pxIn Runaway Model, Scott at first joins the rest of his team in making fun of Sam for his "circus thumb." He later encounters Fang trying to capture him with a piece of pizza, yet tricks Fang into being caught instead. Later, during the second part of the challenge, he begins to try to work the Mutant Maggots team, starting with Zoey. He explains they're at a disadvantage without Dawn and fakes his hurt. He assists Lightning and Brick with rescuing Lindsay from the scaffolding, but is knocked down by a barrel. Later, at the elimination ceremony, Chris switches Jo and Scott, leaving him on the Mutant Maggots. He greets Zoey, much to Mike's suspicion. In A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, he tries to sabotage his new team. When the Maggots are in the mine carts, he says that he will stay with Anne Maria and Zoey, to "protect" the girls, however, this is only made to impress Zoey. When the teams arrives at the place where the Gilded Chris Statues are, he throws away the Maggots' statue which lands on Anne Maria's hair, making the team win and upsetting Scott. thumb|215pxIn The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Scott was uneasy being stranded in the lake, and realized that Fang had the advantage over him in a marine setting. Scott tries to throw the challenges, but gets annoyed when their team seems to be doing well despite his obstacles. Scott reveals to Zoey that he has the immunity idol to gain her trust and discredits Mike's trust. Scott also reveals that he has some suspicion on Mike's secretive nature. When the Mutant Maggots lost, he tricked Cameron into revealing that Mike has multiple personalities. Scott was able to save himself from the elimination ceremony because of the idol. Scott spends most of Grand Chef Auto blackmailing Mike to do things for him by threatening to tell Zoey about his multiple personality disorder. He wins the challenge and chooses to eliminate Mike from the show. thumb|left|185pxIn Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, Scott is seen at the beginning of the episode fighting with Fang until an object, revealed to be a blimp, flies overhead. Once the challenge starts, Scott, who had gotten to choose last, ends up getting the bird to build, which clearly upsets him. He grabs feathers from some violent, mutated birds to build it. Later, he talks to himself about wanting to get Zoey voted out and gets chased by Fang yet again. However, Fang gets caught in a rope. While saving Heather, he is blasted by Jo with the smoke machine and Zoey's fire goats. His wings are burned off and he lands on Fang. He is shown safe at the elimination ceremony. thumb|236pxIn Eat, Puke and Be Wary, Scott attempts to stop Cameron from negotiating alliances with Zoey and Lightning to vote off him by setting up traps that hurl Cameron across the island. However, Chris steps into one of his traps and ends up getting hurled and trapped inside the island's septic tank, so that leads to Chef takes over the challenge. The first part is to make a delicious meal out of things found on the island. Scott helps Cameron to get mushrooms for his pie, and decides to make one as well. The only problem is that his pie doesn't turn out as well. When DJ is brought in to sample the food, Scott's pie is enough to make DJ break out of his restraints and run away. Because DJ ran away, Chef forces them to eat their food without throwing up. Scott switches his pie with Cameron's and wins. The next challenge is for the four campers to run through the woods to a flag in a race. Whoever wins gets immunity. Since Scott won the first part of the challenge, he does not have to wear a tracking collar that the other three campers must wear. As Scott is about to reach the finish line, Fang appears and chase him once again. Scott finally finds out that Fang has been chasing him all this time to get back the tooth Scott took for him. Despite this, Scott refuse to return Fang's tooth as Fang still has hundreds of teeth with him. When Fang accidentally fell into one of Zoey's pit trap, Scott laughs, but realizes the pit wasn't his. Just then, one of Zoey's log trap that was meant for Chef hits Scott, badly injuring him and has to be put into a full body cast and on a wheelchair. At the campfire ceremony, Scott receives the most votes and was given the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom which melts through his legs. Just as he is about to take the Hurl of Shame, Chris returns and as a revenge for putting him into the communal bathroom's septic tank, Chris let Fang accompany Scott to take the elimination. Fang finally retrieves his tooth back and joins Scott on the catapult and the two were launched away from the island. thumb|left|196pxIn Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, Scott is seen inside a machine called "Trauma Chair" (probably due to being mauled by Fang offscreen after they took the Hurl of Shame), which helps him to communicate a "yes" and "no" with the other contestants. When Scott's Trauma Machine blinks the red button, which made Cameron to ask whether it was a yes or no; Chris answered that he doesn't know and mentioned that it isn't important since no one actually cares for him, which made Scott to drop a tear, while most of the other contestants laughed. It can be interpreted from Scott's reactions during the episode (and also from common color convention) that the red light means "no" and the green one means "yes." When the mutant animals start to attack the contestants, Scott is seen running away with the red light blinking. Once the winner is announced, Scott leaves the island with his fellow contestants and Chef, but does not cheer for the winner due the fact that he can't speak. Total Drama All-Stars thumb|196pxn Heroes vs. Villains, Scott is introduced after forcibly being thrown out of the plane by Chef, and is later placed on the Villainous Vultures. After Chris announces the challenge, he is shown to be frightened, due to him developing a phobia of sharks, mainly because of his conflict with Fang. He argues with Jo on deciding who will push the carriage, but is later dragged away from Lightning. On the cliff, he is shocked, and when it comes time for him to jump, he his wedged off of a boulder by Lightning, but they knock into the Robot, causing him to fall off instead. His team later wins the challenge due to Alejandro, who was freed from the Drama Machine, chose the correct key. Trivia Gallery Scottintdas.png Scottunimpressed.PNG Tdri scott 174x252.png Scott Countdown.jpg ''' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island' Theme Song (12).png|Scott in the Opening Secuenses. TDRIEP1-3.png|Scott sniffs his own armpit after his introduction. TDRI - HD1.png|Scott is member of the Toxic Rats. ThankyouB.png|Scott canses Staci. Scott conf.PNG|Scott says that B "won't know what hit him." Glaring.png|Scott Furiet Staci FirstMashmaollow.png|Scott gets the first marshmallow of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Scottrun.JPG|Scott running away from a mutated woolly beaver. ScottHatesBeavers.jpg|A mutant beaver bursts through the confessional. Truth1.png|Scott versus Jo. Is he hurt.png|Scott finishes his part of the challenge. Scottpetrat.png|Scott stalls by petting the mutant rat. Iceicebaby18.PNG|which lands on Scott. Iceicebaby13.png|Lightning and Scott climbing. Scott1.JPG|Scott attempts to climb the mountain. Iceicebaby20.PNG|Scott telling his team to pick the poor fort. CARE1004171400002258 006 1280x720.jpg|Scott. Iceicebaby6.PNG|Dawn is surprised by Scott's "beetle whispering- Scott snowball.png|Scott decides to sabotage B's plan, and frame him. B may talk.png|Scott watches B take the Hurl of Shame. Finders Creepers (13).png|Scott reveals his plan to sabotage his team yet again. Finders Creepers (22).png|Scott slaps Sam. Finders Creepers (28).png|Sam and Scott are webbed by the spider. Backstabbers Ahoy (2).png|Brick's alarm clock wakes up Scott and Sam, his new teammates. Backstabbers Ahoy (3).png|Lightning falls on top of Sam and Scott. Sam and scott.png|When it moves again, Sam replaced Lightning as the driver. Runaway Model (55).png Runaway Model (70).png|After Lightning and Scott receive marshmallows, Brick and Sam are the bottom two of the night. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (49).png Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (22).png TDRI EPW (13).PNG ' Total Drama All-Stars''' HvsV 2.png|Scott explaining his fear of sharks. Heroes vs. Villains - 24.png|Scott is introduced. Reaction to Fang 1.png|Scott's reaction to Fang. TDAS Peanut Gallery.png|Scott in the Peanut Gallery. Festejan.png|Scott celebrates his team's victory. Scott and the invencibillity statue.png|Scott sovornes lightning. 4.1.png|Alejandro and Scott wake up after hearing a strange noise. Alejandro Scott Albertha.png|Scott tells Alejandro about his sister Albertha. ElectricScott.png|Alejandro tries to warn Scott about Mal... Hmmmaybelater.png|...but decides to tell him later, since Scott was electrocuted at the time. Categoría:Males Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Categoría:Toxic Rats Categoría:Mutant Maggots Categoría:Total Drama All Stars Contestants Categoría:Villainous Vultures